


Dolce Bella

by drfangirl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, Hannibal Lecter and Bedelia Du Maurier, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, psychiatrists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfangirl/pseuds/drfangirl





	1. Chapter 1

Bedelia pensively sipped on her fourth glass of white wine, scanning Hannibal over the rim of her glass. He continued to prepare his latest dish for his latest prey, the scents of garlic and herbs emanating through the air.  
"Hannibal, I'm too tired to entertain tonight," her voice murmured as she clumsily meandered over to the stove, stealing a sickening glance at the meal.  
"Bedelia," her name rolled off his tongue, as smooth as silk, "I am not in a position to cancel. This dinner is important. As Signore and Signora Fell, we have a reputation to uphold." Bedelia sighed and headed to her bedroom to change into a suitable outfit for their nightly escapade. Flicking through her wardrobe, she selected a silky black dress, with a wide, thigh high slit, an outfit suited for the attention she craved. 

As Bedelia walked out of her room, Hannibal's eyes ignored his concoction, and tracked his gorgeous psychiatrist, clad in a dress that glistened like fresh ink. She wandered over to the window, glancing at the sun setting over the Duomo. With a sudden rush of passion, Hannibal strode toward Bedelia, and pressed her delicate hand against his lips. She looked up at him, her 5 foot frame, contrasting against his 6 foot stature.  
"Isn't it beautiful," she said breathlessly, but Hannibal continued to stare into Bedelia's deep blue eyes, his heart pounding. All he could smell was her perfume, sweet and seductive. He could not tear himself away from the scent, even as it mingled with a faint burning odor from the kitchen. Her blue eyes met his deep brown ones, as she stated "I think your meal is burning." Part of Hannibal wanted to save the meal, but his primal instincts prevailed as he pulled Bedelia closer and reached her mouth. It tasted like sugar and flowers, better than anything he could ever concoct. His tongue brushed against her pillow soft lips and she pulled away. "Hannibal, stop, I am your psychiatrist, we should not be doing this..."

He could not stop, as Bedelia struggled to get away from his lips, his grasp tightening around her tiny, squirming waist. The doorbell rang and he let go, as she gasped for air and rubbed her waist. "Our guests have arrived," he stated as he fled to the kitchen, to fix his meal and hide his erection. "Buona sera signori," Bedelia cooed as the two male guests entered their home. She sashayed into the kitchen as the two suit clad men, watched her. Hannibal's eyes narrowed as they exchanged remarks, most likely about Bedelia, between each other, in rapid Italian.

"Signori, please be seated," Bedelia glanced worriedly at Hannibal. He would never serve burnt food, and she knew he had no more meat to prepare, for the moment. Wielding the ice pick, Hannibal began to prepare cocktails, while Bedelia sat in silence, hoping the ice pick would not end up in their guests. With a quick swoop, the ice pick was lodged in the skull of one man, which in Bedelia's mind, had been too predictable. The other guest's eyes darted at Bedelia and back to his friend as the ice pick was lodged into his back. Quick and easy.

The blood from the one man's head had gushed across the table, and rivulets poured onto Bedelia's dress. "We had nothing to eat," said Hannibal as he began to lift the men off of their chairs and onto the floor. She was frozen, as blood pooled onto her dress, cascading down her thighs. "Hannibal..." He glanced at her eyes, now dark blue, with a mixture of fear and wonder. As he scanned her body, he noticed the tracks of burgundy blood racing down her legs. Dropping his prey, he walked over to Bedelia, picked her shaking body up, despite the blood now over his arms. Stroking her hair, Hannibal carried Bedelia to the bathroom, her warm, petite body causing his heart to pound. "Let me help you out of that..."


	2. Dolce Bella 2

Warm water gushed into the bathtub as Hannibal delicately peeled off Bedelia's sticky, silky dress. More and more of her pale skin became visible as she was stripped, shivering in her silky underwear. "I can handle it from here," she said, shooing Hannibal away. He reluctantly receded and closed the heavy wooden door of the bathroom behind him with a resounding thud. Thoughts of her silky skin raced through his mind, her blond hair, her blue eyes, his hands running down her body. Her blood covered legs. Hannibal meandered into the kitchen, glancing at the bodies on the floor, distastefully, as he heaved them out the window. His hunger could only be quenched by one person, the woman in the bathtub. 

Two hours later, Hannibal preceded to knock on the bathroom door, "Bedelia, are you alright?" When he received no reply, he cracked the door open, and saw Bedelia, asleep in the tub, now tinged red with the blood of their guests. Entering the steamy room, Hannibal called her name. With no response. He turned on the faucet, and as fresh water gushed out of tap, Bedelia's breathing changed, but her eyes remained shut. Running his large hands under the water, he gently began to massage shampoo into Bedelia's smooth hair. His hands transferred to her tense shoulders, relaxing with his touch. Her eyes fluttered open with pleasure, and her arms wrapped around his neck, "lift me, please." His muscles tensed as his arms were submerged in the water, wrapped around her naked waist. Water siphoned off her body as he lifted her out of the water, her tiny body, easy to lift. Hannibal had seen many naked women, but Bedelia had a different effect on him. Her curves were flawless and smooth, with clear skin, and beautiful breasts. He pulled her body closer into his chest, she could hear his heartbeat, quickly thudding. The cool breeze on her naked body triggered a response from her nipples, as Hannibal lowered her into his bed. He drew the duvet over her tiny body, leaving her to sleep.  
"Stay here. Keep me warm," Bedelia pleaded as Hannibal drew away. Knowing that this was the only chance he would ever have with his psychiatrist, Hannibal crawled into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her entire middle. "I don't want to be lonely anymore," she mumbled as he buried his face into her sweet, floral smelling hair. "When you are with me, dear, you never will be alone."  
Peppering her neck with breathy kisses, Hannibal's felt an intense pressure, not only in his pants, but in his heart. It was a longing he never experienced before, a psychological sensation, left to be discussed with his psychiatrist.  
"Dr. DuMaurier, what am I feeling right now?"  
"Depends, it might be the result of desperate, but platonic sexual arousal... or are there deeper feelings involved?"  
"I have not felt this way in years. I ache to touch you, to kiss you, for us to make love, to be one. You are the most beautiful, fascinating woman I have ever met, and from the moment I met you, I have been attracted to you." His hands began to draw tiny circles on her taught stomach, causing her to shiver with pleasure.  
"I believe you are experiencing something called desire, Dr. Lecter."  
"Do you have a treatment plan?" With a swift finger, Hannibal turned Bedelia's chin towards his and their mouths met, more passionate than the kiss they shared earlier. His tongue ran across her lips and entered her hot mouth, dueling with her tongue. She tasted like wine. Crawling on top of her naked body, he wrapped his arms and legs around her, deepening their kiss. Hannibal massaged her behind, as his hands crawled up to her breasts, massaging them, until she groaned into his mouth, biting his lips and drawing blood. He sucked on her lips, until she could not breathe.  
"Hannibal, what are we doing? This will not end well. I do not want to sacrifice the relationship we currently have, no matter how strange it may be." He continued to kiss her, moving his lips from her face to her eyelids, cheekbones, and pulse points.  
"We are about to make love, and as two professional physicians, this can be a purely physical event, brought on by the stressful events. But as psychiatrists, I would think that their is a deeper meaning to these feelings, whether it be stress, loneliness, or sexual hunger. I know you have feelings for me, bella..."

Her hands reached to unbutton his shirt, peeling it off his already sweaty chest, her lips never breaking his. He went to unbuckle his pants, but Bedelia pushed his hands away. She wanted the honors of doing so. His dress pants slid off his muscular legs, while his boxers tented with his erection. She continued on, reaching for the waistband of his undergarments, his weapon now uncovered. With a gentle stroke, Hannibal crumbled to her touch.


	3. Dolce Bella 3

Bedelia was not one to give up her body, or her mind, to a man. As she awoke the next morning, in a dazed stupor, dim sunlight pouring through the windows, she replayed the events of the night before. Wine. Blood. Water. Sex? She and Hannibal must have had sex. She was naked, as was he, and ached all over. Hannibal's chest was raked with, most likely, her fingernails. Slipping out of bed and into a silk bathrobe, Bedelia headed toward the window, where Florence was awakening below her. She was peaceful, happy even, a rare feeling, most likely brought on by last night's events. She would remember sex... it had been so long that she forgot what it felt like to be paid physical attention to.  
Wandering into the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of much needed coffee, to nix her hangover residue. Bedelia glanced at the floor, noticing a trail of dried blood leading to the window. Cautiously peeking over the window sill, she could make out two bodies, carelessly tossed into a dumpster. Hannibal was getting sloppy, and she was at fault. 

"Bedelia, darling, why is your robe bloody?" Hannibal was awake by the time Bedelia re-entered the bedroom, after properly hiding the bodies, and scrubbing the bodily fluids off of the wooden floors. Avoiding eye contact, Bedelia headed to the bathroom and started to run fresh water into the bathtub. Hannibal came up behind her, kissing her neck, and slipping her robe over her shoulders, his morning erection prodding her lower back. "Stop, I am not in the mood."  
Slightly offended, Hannibal drew back, but remained perched on the edge of the bathtub, tracking her every move. "Leave."

Her body was covered in purple spots, scratch marks, and teeth marks. But, Bedelia remembered none of it and if her body was telling her anything, she missed out on a life changing experience. Sinking down into the warm water, inch by inch, she opened her eyes underwater. What had she done? What was going on? Was the sex so good she...missed it? Forgot it? Did she fall asleep? What did this mean for her relationship with Hannibal? She had crossed the line and they would both have to pay? As a psychiatrist, Bedelia was used to dealing with the problems of others, but could not examine herself. Hannibal's carelessness with the bodies could lead to his discovery. He would be taken away from her. She could be taken away. Lungs gasping for air, Bedelia sunk deeper into the tub. She was not going to emerge until she came up with a plan. How could she look at him again? Everything went black.

Gently stroking her hair, Hannibal silently urged Bedelia to wake up. He had checked her pulse, multiple times, within the past hour, willing her to open her eyes and to say something. This was the second time, within a 24 hour period, that Hannibal had scooped Bedelia up, naked, and put her in his bed. They had not gotten as far as he would have liked last night. Bedelia had orgasmed and fainted, leaving him with a painful erection and a maddening libido. The more he gazed at this woman, the more he fell in love. Finally, blue appeared from beneath a veil of dark lashes, she had opened her eyes.  
"Tell me the truth, did we make love last night?" Bedelia said, with an exaggerated yawn.  
"Well my dear, we started to, but you fell asleep before we accomplished anything."  
"Hmm, shall we resume?" Hannibal's lips were on hers so quickly, Bedelia did not have time to react. She melted into his arms, as he lifted her up and sat her in his lap. "Touch me" He traced her breasts, and the smooth curves of her waist. Daring to explore her body further, he followed her curves until he encountered the junction between her thighs, gently stroking every inch of her body. His boxers were ripped off and he entered her, filling her with a deep pressure, ripping through her lower body. She moaned in approval as he continued to speed up and deepen his thrusts. Her hands groped at his biceps, a gentle pressure that satisfied his ache for her.Her eyes closed in a blissful state of pleasure, Bedelia radiated feminine beauty, and as Hannibal gazed at her, he released all his pent up feelings into her, in a mind shattering orgasm. She followed, murmuring his name, and he contentedly collapsed on her chest, with her fingers intertwined with his hair. He awoke to an empty bed and the faint sound of a piano. Getting up from bed and pulling a nearby pair of slacks on, Hannibal headed out of the bedroom. Bedelia was stroking the keys with one hand, and sipping on a glass of wine with the other. Her soft, blond curls were slightly matted, her makeup smudged, but the look on her face was of pure happiness and peace, juxtaposed with a look of fear in her eyes. "Bedelia, what are you thinking?" Her eyes wandered from the ivory keys to Hannibal's chocolate eyes. Her pink lips turned from a sated smile into a quivering frown. "I cannot stay here anymore. I need to go."


	4. Dolce Bella 4

Hannibal had last seen Bedelia two months ago. When he thought of her, he had a irreparable pain in his heart, picturing her makeup smudged, tearful eyes memorizing his face before she clicked out the door.   
But that was months ago and as much as Hannibal hated to admit, he needed Bedelia like he needed oxygen. Not only had he lost his psychiatrist, he had lost a lover, he had lost himself. His murder sprees had become more careless, and Hannibal left Florence, in order to avoid inevitable detection.   
He was currently standing in front of her house, in the rain, trying to gather the courage to knock on the door. It was risky, coming back to America, but he figured Bedelia was worth the risk. 

Bedelia had left Florence, full of determination to forget Hannibal, but instead, she had regressed into a state she could only call...unhealthy. After she left Hannibal, she headed back to Baltimore, catching the earliest flight out. Upon arriving home, she drowned herself in alcohol and chocolate, aphrodisiacs, with the hope of replacing the feeling Hannibal had constantly given to her. Lust or a sick form of happiness maybe. She had downed her entire store of exotic, aged wines, during the first month, with the hope of numbing her pain. It hadn't worked. Her constant state of unrest was matched in her dark readings; poetry about unrequited love and death. Convincing herself that she could do without Hannibal was almost as impossible as quitting wine. She spent her days relishing in the appropriate, omnipresent rain, not wearing anything but lingerie and bathrobes. 

Hannibal's white knuckles knocked on the heavy doors of Bedelia's house. His mind was racing: what if she did not live here anymore? The latch on the door unlocked with a resounding clatter of metal as Hannibal caught his breath. Bedelia stood before him, looking tinier than he remembered. Her face was makeup-less, eyes hooded with insomnia. Her robe had dribbles of wine down the front. "Hannibal..." She then proceeded to throw up on the tops of his loafers.

Bedelia awoke from what she figured was a dream, Hannibal had not shown up at her door. Except her house was warm, she smelled food being prepared, and heard light opera music drifting from her kitchen. Maybe she was dead; she hadn't been this comfortable in months. A fire blazed in her rarely used fireplace and she was covered in at least three blankets. Her forehead felt feverish, and she was shaky, from lack of wine or lack of food. Her eyes slowly closed and she drifted back into a restless sleep, unconcerned by the being in her home. 

"Bedelia," she awoke to a large hand stroking her forehead. It was Hannibal. He gently took a spoon, and parted her cracked lips, as a warm, mild liquid poured down her parched throat. "What are you doing here?" Of course Bedelia was not in a position to resist his assistance, food, or company, so she settled back into the recesses of her couch, wondering what Hannibal would answer.  
"I am here because I missed your company. Both professional and platonic." Not sure how to respond, Bedelia simply nodded and stretched her aching legs to Hannibal's knees. He began to massage her calves as she finished her soup, with disregard to the ingredients. "I found myself thinking about you constantly. Your voice. Your hair. Your scent..." She moaned in approval as Hannibal ground into her tense muscles. "All I keep thinking about is why you left...Bedelia why did you leave me? Why did you leave us?" The pain in his deep eyes surprised her, and she immediately began to tear up, due to her sickness and guilt. As a usually reserved, placid person, Bedelia's reaction surprised Hannibal, who shot up and sat down next to her, wrapping his strong arms around as much of her body as he could reach. His thumb wiped away the tears crawling down her pale cheeks as she sat in silence. Minutes passed as Bedelia tried to utter the words she had been thinking for two months: I love you. Except she could never say it. Bedelia had given up on men in order to achieve personal success, and any feelings of affection made her uncomfortable and uncertain of herself. For her, love was associated with weakness, and giving herself up to a man, not any man... Hannibal the Cannibal, the most wanted man in the world. A small smile played at her lips. She was currently in the arms of the most dangerous man on Earth. 

As soon as her head landed on his shoulder, Hannibal decided his sole goal was to nurse her back to health. Stay with her until she returned to the strong woman he knew, and loved. Her tiny, shivering body, quaked in his arms as her tears turned into tiny snores. She had fallen asleep.  
Hannibal stared at the fire, for hours, until it died down, thinking of Bedelia, Europe, a future for the two of them. It wasn't safe in America. Bedelia would not be safe with him, but he could not bear to leave her. If she needed him as much as he needed her, she would feel the same way... Her breaths made his arms rise up and down, and as Hannibal became drowsy, he laid her down on the couch and wrapped his arms around her feverish skin, sending hot waves throughout his entire body. Before he drifted off into a deep sleep, Hannibal lightly kissed Bedelia's cheek, "if you only knew how much I love you..."


	5. Dolce Bella 5

Hannibal woke up in the early morning, in the dim sunlight, to a heavily sleeping Bedelia, breathing deeply in his arms. He stared at her peaceful face, memorizing the faint creases around her eyes and perfect lips. Her white blond hair splayed across his arms tickled as he stirred, sending shivers to his morning erection. He quickly, but carefully sat up, and maneuvered his way around Bedelia's tiny body, and as he got off the couch, he lifted her up, and cradling her in his arms, headed up the dark staircase toward her bedroom. He moved her lacy black and white colored duvet, not dissimilar to her lingerie, and delicately placed her on the bed, tucking her in between the soft sheets. Bedelia's breathing remained consistent, but as Hannibal turned to leave, her eyes fluttered open, and through the cracks in her eyelashes she could see his loving gaze tracing the contours of her body. Her mind flashed back to the night before where she heard Hannibal murmur something about love for her... no that could not be true. Sinking back down into her bed, Bedelia was consumed by the covers, and immediately drifted back to sleep.

He walked into her dark wood office, smelling faintly of floral perfume and leather. Perching himself in her high backed desk chair, Hannibal, opened the top desk drawer, paging through files to find his own. He came across a worn, thick manila file, his own, and immediately began paging through it. The last page of notes ended about five years back. Quickly scanning the remaining names on folders in her drawer, and not finding his own, Hannibal curiously opened other drawers, also finding no evidence that he was even a patient. Was she covering for him? Was she just covering for herself?

Continuing to snoop, Hannibal rifled through Bedelia's hallway drawers, and eventually made it to her bedroom. Opening her dresser drawers, he found her lingerie, underwear, bustiers, etc, picturing her in each ensemble.  
Bedelia had heard the ruffling through her drawers and her hand immediately drew to the head of her bed, where she had hidden a gun. After Hannibal saved her life for the first time, she had decided she was no longer safe by herself, and required assistance from some real weapons. As she fingered the cold metal, carefully prying it from the hiding place, eyes still closed, she wondered where Hannibal was. He was supposed to be protecting her. The thought that he would be the one searching through her drawers did not dawn on her, until she gripped the trigger on the gun and opened her eyes. Hannibal had heard the click and instantly ducked.  
"Hannibal...what are you doing?"  
"Waiting for you to wake up."  
"Maybe I should rephrase the question...Hannibal, what are you doing in my lingerie drawer?" As odd as it looked, for Hannibal to be holding onto a bustier, Bedelia had to admit she was turned on. Shakily she pulled off her covers, stood up, bare legs instantly covered in goosebumps, and headed toward Hannibal. Her veiny hands wrapped around the bustier, gently pulling it from Hannibal's hands. He instantly released it, and stepped back, a questioning look in his eyes. She placed it back into her drawer, and dropped her robe.  
"Care to join me for a bath?"

Hannibal could not have been more surprised at her reaction to his nosiness in her room. He figured he would be kicked out, or questioned; he certainly was not going to tell Bedelia his true motives behind the search.  
Her hand reached for his, as she led him to the bathroom. Warm water gushed out of the bathtub faucet, as Bedelia poured sweet smelling bubbles into the tub. Hannibal bent down to kiss her and held her as he lowered them both to the floor. She squirmed for air underneath him, shivering as her skin had touched the cold tile floor beneath her back. Hannibal intensified the kiss by slipping his broad tongue into her tiny, hot mouth. Their tongues massaged each other as Bedelia's hands raked down Hannibal's back, urging him to remove his shirt. He wrangled the shirt off his back, and pulled his trousers down, returning to Bedelia's lips as quickly as he could. Her lacy bra scratched his chest as she shifted underneath of him, his body heavy on her delicate chest. He repositioned himself against the bathtub and placed Bedelia on his lap, his erection grinding into her. His arms ran through her hair, caressing her shoulders, where they stopped at her breasts. He easily unclipped her bra, and held the two mounds in his hands, massaging them until she groaned. He began to kiss every square inch of her exposed body, stopping to pay attention to the most sensitive parts, being the pulse points on her neck and right below her breasts. Her rib cage, almost skeletal, expanded and contracted in his arms and for a moment, he thought he could snap her in half.  
"Hannibal," Bedelia panted from his lap,"the bath is ready." Tentatively peeling herself off of him, she stripped out of her underwear and plunged into the deep tub, until her head was surrounded by a sea of fluffy bubbles, concealing her body from him. Hannibal stepped out of his boxers, in which his erection was painfully struggling against, and let out a sigh of relief at it's freedom. Pretending not to notice how large Hannibal was, Bedelia playfully submerged her head into the water, wondering what she was doing. She was in too deep now.

The bubbles smelled like flowers and wine, or maybe it was sugar, Hannibal could not distinguish the scent because he had finally figured out how Bedelia smelled so delicious. Sinking into the warm water, Hannibal pursued Bedelia who had cowered at the other end of the tub, pensively watching him. Waiting for his next move. The bubbly water hid his body, which she knew anticipated her next move, and with a sudden flourish, Bedelia reached for his member, surprising him and herself. Hannibal twitched, as she worked her fingers up and down, over the smooth, taut skin. She sunk her head under the water to taste him, slowly impaling his length into her small mouth, while conserving enough oxygen as possible. When she could no longer breath, her head submerged to Hannibal who immediately bent down to meet her lips. He crouched down and propped her up on his lap, his fingers sliding in and out of her, as she bit his lip, and tasted his blood. Hannibal's erection met her entrance and they both groaned at the contact, slipperily sliding in and out of each other. His hands massaged the bubbles into her smooth skin, as he continued to move up and down. Bedelia's eyes were closed and she began to shudder, knowing she was close, Hannibal began to grind deeper into her, and she released. He followed in a violent spasm and they both collapsed into the water. Hannibal laid Bedelia on his chest, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you..."


	6. Dolce Bella 6

Bedelia found personal emotion distasteful, and when she proclaimed her love to Hannibal, she was surprised at herself. It must have been the sex. But now, sitting on his lap, waiting for his answer, Bedelia felt extremely annoyed. He was just running his fingers through her hair, oblivious to the turmoil boiling in her head. Did he not hear her?   
Hannibal was lost in thought. He never wanted to untangle his fingers from Bedelia's hair. He never wanted her to leave his lap. His feelings for this woman were beyond any span he had ever experienced. He wanted to elope with her. Live in a chalet in Switzerland, or maybe on the French coast, or the Tuscan countryside, make love all day, and never let her go. The disappointing part of this whole situation was the fact that he was a wanted criminal, and leaving the country would not be easy, if even possible. He could not tell Bedelia he shared similar feelings, simply because he did not want to hurt her, and because he could not truly confront his feelings. She was getting restless on his lap, and stood up water dripping down from her body, as his hands were ripped out of her hair. "I need you to leave Hannibal." Her eyes were full of hurt, anger, confusion, personalities she had never shown him. If Hannibal had anything to say to her, he needed to say it now.   
"Sei tutto per me. Ho bisogno di te. Senza di te non sono niente. Senza di te la vita non ha più senso. Io sono tuo." As Hannibal spoke rapid Italian, Bedelia grabbed onto the marble countertops, her legs shaking. Had Hannibal just confessed his love for her? He stood up from the tub and strode toward her cowering, shaking body and wrapped his strong arms around her, a blanket of warmth. She began to cry, his thumb wiping away all her tears. He passionately kissed her, a reflection of the feelings they had been holding inside for so long. Hannibal was already sporting a new erection, and he carried Bedelia to her bed. Crawling on top of her, he began to kiss her breasts, stomach, and thighs. Slowly entering her, he stopped to look at her blue eyes, still crystalline from the tears, but tinged with lust. He went to pull out of her but she stopped him. "Stay in me Hannibal. You make me feel so full." Gyrating his hips, he managed to pull gasps and moans from her tiny body. Her nails raked down his back, as he groaned in response. He began to pull out again and she let him, knowing that he would be more comfortable. As he re-entered her, with a vicious thrust, Bedelia whimpered in pain, she had felt a subtle rip tear through her insides. Wincing in pain, Bedelia slid out from Hannibal's grasp, as she felt a warm burn spread through her uterus. Hannibal was left on the bed, erect and looking worriedly at her face. Shaking off the pain, Bedelia headed back towards Hannibal and grabbed his member, stroking it's silkiness within her hands. Through his moans, Hannibal glanced curiously at Bedelia. Was she OK? As Hannibal finished Bedelia headed toward the bathroom, writhing with a deep pain. Shooting up to examine her, Hannibal searched through his mental database for sex based injuries... Bedelia was mopping up blood from her juncture as Hannibal massaged her shoulders. "It's just a tear. It's no big deal. We probably have to lay off the sex for a while though," Bedelia smirked, and stood up. "I have a surprise for you." 

Domaine de la Romanée-Conti. The most expensive wine in the world. Aged for more than forty years. Hannibal had been trying to get his hands on a similar bottle for years. "Before my father died, he gave me this wine, and told me to drink it with mon amour on our wedding night. Although we are not married, I want to share this with you, Hannibal, to consummate our relationship." He grasped the dusty bottle and grabbed two glasses, pouring the dark red liquid, not so dissimilar to blood into the crystal. "Cheers." They linked arms and downed the flavorful liquid. The significance of the moment was not lost to Hannibal, as he began to ponder their future together. They would move to France. They would get married. He would be free. They could be free together. Their wine mingled lips searched for each other again. Hannibal lifted Bedelia into his arms, a movement all too familiar, and grabbing the wine bottle, headed back to her bedroom. 

They continued to passionately kiss on her bed, the wine bottle placed on the bedside table, being saved for another milestone in their relationship. As he kissed her neck, Hannibal visualized her insides, her organs, her muscles, her blood all over the floor.


	7. Dolce Bella 7

Bedelia woke up with unbearable cramps, a gnawing in her uterus. Extracting herself from Hannibal's arms, she proceeded to get up to the bathroom, and collapsed in pain, writhing on the floor. "Hannibal. Help me..." Hannibal stirred and when he realized that the woman whom he had been keeping secure, was no longer inhibiting the bed, he groggily sat up. "What's going on?" He saw her in a ball on the floor, and immediately jumped off of the bed and crouched by her, taking her pulse, although it was faster than usual, there was nothing to be concerned about. "Bedelia?" She weakly opened her eyes, and gestured to her inner thighs, covered in dark blood. "I think this is worse than a tear. I might have been pregnant." At the mention of pregnancy, Hannibal's hands instantly darted to her lower stomach, taut and swollen, and as he pressed on each area, while Bedelia squirmed in pain underneath him, he realized she had a miscarriage. She had been pregnant. He had done this to her. His previous carnal thoughts, of her bleeding out on her floor, were soured as blood continued to drain onto Bedelia's robe, and tears streamed down her face. He could not take her to a doctor, that would be too risky, but he had minimal knowledge in regards to the reproductive systems, especially the uterus. Hannibal went to stand up, heading to her office to look for a book that would instruct him on what to do next, but Bedelia grabbed his hand. "Stay here with me. This will pass." With her blond, now matted curls splayed across his lap, Hannibal wiped away her tears, not knowing if they were due to pain or sadness, but he figured it was not the right time to pry. He began to massage her stomach, easing any resounding cramps, and as Bedelia began to relax, Hannibal grasped her head and passionately kissed her, trying to diminish the shock of the situation. "Hannibal, can you start the bath?"

Hannibal removed the sheets from their bed as Bedelia used a wash cloth to wipe off the dried blood from her body. They did not speak, avoiding direct eye contact in order to hide each other's emotions. She had never wanted a baby, she never fathomed the possibility of ever becoming pregnant. But after the pain began and after the fetus had left her uterus, she felt instantly attached to it. She cried because Hannibal had created an impossible situation, that ended in a traumatic fashion, similar to the way she feared their relationship would end. She had lost the only thing that had ever truly been part of her, and despite the excessive physical pain, her emotions were spiraling out of control. Hormones. She regretfully thought of all the wine. The sex. Her body was no environment for a child. With only a few more tears, she sunk into the warm water of the bathtub, clearing her head of all painful thoughts.  
Hannibal finished removing the sheets, collected Bedelia's robe, and rolled up the carpet stained with her blood. Continuing down to her office, Hannibal scoured through volumes of anatomy books, finally finding a book on obstetrics. Flipping through, Hannibal not only discovered that they would not be having sex for a few weeks, but that the fetus truly had disappeared. The only chance he had at a legacy, other than the infamous cannibal title that had been bestowed upon him. Slamming the book closed, he began to pace, attempting to identify his true feelings. Bedelia had been carrying their child. He knew she had never wanted children, and neither had he. What example would he be for a child? With a feeling of relief, he went to check on his psychiatrist, knowing that she needed to talk.

"Bella. Are you okay?" Hannibal cracked open the door to the bathroom, as Bedelia sat still in the water, staring at the tap. He proceeded to kneel by the side of the bathtub, a look of concern on his face.   
"I was pregnant, Hannibal. With your child." Unable to tell if that was a bitter comment, he remained silent, urging her to continue on. "I did not think I would ever become pregnant. Who are we kidding though, we would not have been suitable parents. We can barely take care of ourselves. Our relationship is based on loneliness. Lust. Pregnancy is supposed to be a blessing, but for me, the miscarriage was a blessing. Hannibal, we cannot keep fooling ourselves. We need to make some decisions. Do we want this relationship to continue?" He had asked himself similar questions since the beginning of their relationship, but he had decided a life without Bedelia, would not be worth living. "Bedelia, I am not leaving you. Nor do I ever plan to. Your miscarriage was my fault, and seeing you in pain made my heart ache. I came back from Florence, risking my freedom, to be with you. I will not give that up and I will not give up on you. So what, we no longer have a child? We only need each other." And with that Hannibal produced a platinum engagement ring from his back pocket, along with one way tickets to France. "Run away with me."


End file.
